


Last Chance Boss

by WideEyeWanderer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WideEyeWanderer/pseuds/WideEyeWanderer





	Last Chance Boss

_*Gasp*  
He is here, in my room?! You’ve only been in my thoughts constantly. Every pause during council meetings I swear I could hear you training outside. The roar of your laughter clearly echoing against the walls of Herald’s Rest. But what are you doing here, in my room?_

**So, listen. I’ve caught the hints. I get what you’re saying. You want to ride the Bull.**

_Did he just? *swoon* yes!_

**Can’t say I blame you. But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready for it.**

_Pfft. Not ready for it...."Are we going to do this or not?”_

With one seamless step my wrists were held tight against the wooden beam behind me. _“Oh!_ My feet barely holding their footing on the newly polished floors.

**Last chance...  
** _“A little slower and a lot harder”._

Lifting me to his waist he moved me to the bed. Gently laying me on the bed he removed a single strap from his harness; gently but firmly binding my wrists above my head. Calmly and gently removing my shoes and placing them at the foot of my bed. Already aching for what was to come the time and care he took with each step was agony. For a moment our eyes met and the fire burning in those depths was ablaze with desire, a smirk on his lips as he read the anguish in the tensions of my body.

All at once he’d straddled my waist, the effort of holding his weight above me barely noticeable in the muscles of his bare thighs _hold on, when did that happen?_ His pleasure easily evident mere inches from my trembling lips. He took his time removing the final elements of his harness and placing it beside the bed. Slowly he moved himself laterally, taking the opportunity to stop at each button; the moist warmth of his breath as he used his mouth to undo each one sent fiery shivers to my toes. 

He had at last unfastened all the buttons and began work on the soft leather straps that held my breasts in place. The mastery with which he un-knotted the band using his teeth led my thoughts to wander, the growing bulge pressed against my leg aiding in the anticipation. Using the recently removed band he bound one ankle to the other, leaving slack between the two. Each passing second in which he did not touch me was torment, I can’t take this for much longer...I gasped with delight as his warm tongue flicked across the inside of my thigh, slick with my anticipation he continued to move his tongue from one side to the other taking care to no delve to deep between my legs that had been rested so cleverly atop his two horns.

His rough hands, so easily wrapping around my waist began working their way from scar to scar, tracing around the tissue. As they moved their way up so did his mouth; skating across the curve of my pelvis, circling my navel, and gentle pecks across my breasts. Pushing into my abdomen I craved to feel him deep within me how much longer must I wait? One hand wrapped against my neck, firmly lifting my jaw to an angle I could feel the blood ebb and flow as he tightened and loosened his grip. With the other he pulled and kneaded my nipple. Biting my lip, I let loose a low moan. 

_*oh*_ I gasped as he plunged himself into me.


End file.
